


You

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, just lay back because fighting isn’t the only thing Manticore taught us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

  
Logan moaned because there was nothing else he could do.  He could feel it like a drug in his body, the feelings so intense he thought he might die from it.  Alec didn’t relent though, never relented as he continued the assault, using teeth and tongue and lips as he slid up and down his body, stopping wherever he desired.

He didn’t know how much time he’d lost that way or how much longer Alec would keep it up.  “Alec…” he moaned.

The Transgenic slid up his body and licked his way into Logan’s mouth, tasting him over and over again.  “What do you need Logan?”

“You.” 

Alec smiled as he kissed him again, kissed him until Logan couldn’t breath.  “No fair that you can hold your breath longer than me.”  Logan said as if that made perfect sense in all of it.

Alec laughed.  “Baby, just lay back because fighting isn’t the only thing Manticore taught us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Dark Angel, Alec/Author's Choice, Fighting isn't the only thing they're trained to do.


End file.
